


Hardback Cover and Pages

by BoomboxBoi



Series: The Family That Is Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomboxBoi/pseuds/BoomboxBoi
Summary: With joining Overwatch both junkers have to figure out how to be civilized, for Roadhog it's just a old habit, but for Junkrat it's something entirely new and confusing.





	Hardback Cover and Pages

"Sometimes as people we judge others by what is on the outside and forget to look to see what is inside. And some people don't even let others in their pages, but yet you, Junkrat you're an open book. But somehow you manage to scribble all over your pages before you represent them to others...and I don't know why. If only you could show these people Jamison and for once lock up Junkrat. Then maybe you would find it more easier to get along with our fellow agents."

"Wow....Okay, mate. I asked for advise not a poem. You know for a ruthless guy you sure have frilly thoughtful thoughts."

"Junkrat..."

"Look, Roadie. No matter what I say or do it isn't going to change their minds about me. I'm just a low life junker that is only here because I didn't want to rot in a jail cell."

"Same reason I'm here too."

"Well there's a civilized person behind your mask and they know it. They know you're redeemable....I'm not."

"Jamison, please."

"No! Just Junkrat 'cause that's all I am and will every be, a piece of useless junk and a disgusting rodent combined together. Nice talk, mate. Really helpful. I'll see you later, Mako."

"The nerve of him acting like it's piss easy to make friends with these goody two shoes." I sigh "I shouldn't of been like that with him, he was just trying to help. Maybe he is right I should try to be more Jamison then Junkrat. Maybe I should try it, after a boba I think I have one in the fridge in the lounging area. Lets hope it's empty so I can have a think about this whole Jamison over Junkrat thing."

To my displeasure there are people here doing something with that big screen by the couches, hopefully if I sneak to the fridge they won't notice they seem very busy with whatever they are doing. As I make way towards the fridge I notice that it's just two people looking at the screen, I also don't recognize them, Winston did say two new recruits were going to join them this week. Well they made themselves at home fast.

I slowly open the fridge as quietly as I can and look around inside for my boba, ah there it is right next to Roadie kale shake. I sigh again at the thought of my bodyguard I should apologize when I see him again. I grab my drink and smile at the plastic beverage container Roadhog got me when we found out my love for the drink, it's a clear normal cup you can find Boba in from a store but it's reusable and washable. I love it 'cause you can see the tapioca balls at the bottom and watch them travel when you drink. 

"Hey there!" My body goes stiff at the sudden present of a voice near me. I slowly calm myself down, I'm at Overwatch nothing can hurt me while I'm here. I turn around to see a very cheerful young man stand by the kitchen counters.

"Uh...g'd day." He smiles and giggles at my response, but why? I didn't say anything funny.

"I'm Lucio and that's Hana" He points and the young girl peering over the couch to watch us.

"I'm Junkrat."

"Oh! You're one of the junkers. It's nice to meet you. Um, me and Hana were wondering if you'd like to join us?" I look to where Hana is and look to the screen I have no clue what they are doing but maybe this is my chance.

"Sure, mate."

"That's awesome, Junkrat."

"Um uh...You can call me Jamison, if you like." 

"Oh! Sure no problem, Jamison." For some reason I couldn't help but smile when he said my birth name. I sit in the middle seat of the couch while Lucio sit on the floor and grabs something laying on it, whatever it is it fit perfectly in the hands palm and has many buttons on it. 

"Here." I look to my right and see Hana is handing me something, it's the same thing Lucio is holding. To not be rude I take it can thank her, she just turns to the screen.

"Ready to lose!" Hana declares then press a button and the screen turns to some sort of menu a pointed hand seems to have clicked on 'start' and has turn to a table with many different face in them. Two different hands started to float around the face and clicked on one each. I suddenly feel Hana and Lucio staring at me, have I done something wrong?

"You going to pick your character or what?" Lucio asked me I can tell it's in a playful manner but I don't get what he is talking about.

"Huh?" At my response the two look at each other confused.

"You know how to play video games right?" I look back towards Hana and I embarrassingly shrug. I don't like not know how to do something as back home not knowing how to do something could mean life or death. 

"It's fine. We can show you, then I can kick your butt along with Lucio later." I smile a bit at the friendliness these two people are showing me. I set aside the controller I guess? it's controls the game, and watch Lucio and Hana play. The only one who is really showing me how to play is Lucio, Hana is a bit too into the game to tell me how she's pulled of a move or what buttons do what, but I'm having fun just watching them.

"So, Jamison. I'm guessing from where your from they don't have video games? Or aren't you a gamer?" Hana randomly asks as she furiously mashes buttons together.

"Well I'm from a nuclear wasteland, so if there are video games ain't many of them." I see both Hana and Lucio stop playing the game and turn to me.

"I'm so sorry, dude." Lucio says and bows his head, Hana just stares at the floor.

"What you sorry for? Ain't your fault." He looks back up at me.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up in that place. Must of been terrible I couldn't imagine what it was like." 

"Yeah it sucked. But I ain't there now so life is looking good." I see Lucio smile and he gets up from the floor and sits next to me.

"That's a good attitude to have."

"Yeah." Hana chimes in turning her body around and leans on the empty seat to my right.

"Anyway it's getting late we all best head to bed before that Solider guys finds us." Lucio reminds us and gets up to clean up the controllers and food him and Hana had out. I can't help but feel sad that our time together has come to an end. Is this what it's like to have friends? 

"Hey, Jamie. See you at breakfast. Goodnight."

"Night, Jamie." Both Hana and Lucio wave goodbye to me and walk back to their rooms. I smile to myself and head to mine too.

I sigh as I reach my door and look to the door just across the way from mine. Best let the big lug know I'm aware of how stupid I am and I'm sorry. I knock on his door and wait. No answer. I knock again. No answer. I knock again and again and again. I get the same results as the first knock.

"Where are you, Roadie?" I say out loud to myself. I turn to my door and notice it's open a bit, I quickly rush inside. "Roadhog?" I'm greeted with an empty room. Wait...why was the door open? I always lock it the only person with a pass into my room is me and Hoggy. I exit my room and walk as quickly as my pace can take me down the corridor. 

Maybe Roadhog is at the gym? He likes to go there to blow off steam. I hobble as fast as I can towards the gym area. Upon getting there I notice the lights are on and quietly open the door to the gym area and peek my head to see if I can see anyone inside. Just as I thought there is Roadhog. I open the door and bit more but quickly close it a bit more as someone joins Roadie by the weight area.

"Ah my pig friend. What are you doing up this late?" It's that buff pink haired lady.

"Thinking" I hear Roadhog responded to her.

"Is this thinking because of rat man?" I see Roadhog wipe his neck with his pink towel.

"Seems to be the only thing I'm thinking of lately."

"He pays you for his safely right?"

"Yes"

"Then why think so much about him. He is safe here. There is no need to worry or care for him while he is here. You are just his bodyguard, my friend."

"I thought I was just his bodyguard for years I thought that even up to the day we both signed our names down for Overwatch. But since my job of a bodyguard is being done for me the other role I have in his life is becoming more obvious to me...I didn't even release I was doing it until now.

"Is it okay if I ask what this role is?"

"A father figure." My eyes go wide and I can feel my eyes start to water.

"I do not want to cross a line here. But are you okay with this role?" Through my blurry eyes I see Roadhog get up and look straight at Zarya.

"Yes. I've never been more sure about anything else in my life." I slowly close the door and just collapse onto the floor in complete shock. Friends and a father all in one day...is this a dream? I snap out of my thoughts as I hear someone coming closer towards the door I'm behind. Oh no, my prosthetic leg must of made a noise when I fell. Before I could get up and exit, the door is quickly opened. I look up to see Roadhog in the doorway with Zarya not too far behind him, I must look a mess because I see Zarya place her hand on Roadhog's shoulder and then walk away.

"Oh hey, Roadie. I-I."

"You heard everything then?" I just nodded unable to say anything. Roadhog kneels down and wipes my tears away. 

"Are you okay with me being...." I don't let him finish his sentence I just wrap my hands around his neck.

"Of course ya big lug! Have to be stupid to say no." 

"Well..."

"Watch it!" I feel him laugh at my response.

"It's getting late, rat. You get grumpy when you don't sleep." 

"Hey! I don't." I feel him get up and adjust his arms so he can support me properly to carry me.

"Zarya, I'm off see you tomorrow for some practice." 

"See you two tomorrow!" I hear Zarya shout from where ever she is in the gym. We start our way back towards our rooms. I start to play with Roadhog mask as he carries me back.

"Hey Roadhog. When is breakfast?"

"8:00 am. Why? You never go for breakfast."

"I'm eating breakfast with Lucio and Hana."

"The two new recruits?"

"Yeah. We're friends."

"Oh you are now? How?"

"They met Jamison."


End file.
